lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Daniel Roebuck
ROLA W LOST: Leslie Arzt (Gościnnie w odcinkach: , , , ) Biografia Daniel Randall Roebuck urodził się 4 marca 1963 roku w Bethlehem, w stanie Pensylwania. Już w wieku 9 lat brał udział w różnych lokalnych imprezach okolicznościowych, gdzie popisywał się swoimi umiejętnościami aktorskimi. W wieku 13 pracował jako klown w objazdowym cyrku. Rozwijał swoje zainteresowania rzemiosłem artystycznym, zwłaszcza aktorstwem, reżyserią i pisaniem scenariuszy. Filmografia Jako scenarzysta: * 2004: Monsterama: Witches Dungeon * 2004: Monsterama: Paul Blaisdell Monsters * 2004: Monsterama: History of Wax Monsters * 2004: Monsterama: KNB EFX * 2003: Monsterama: Creature from the Black Lagoon Collectibles * 1997: Halloween... The Happy Haunting of America! Jako reżyser: * 2004: Monsterama: The Ackermonster * 2004: Monsterama: KNB EFX * 2004: Monsterama: Aurora Models Kits * 2004: Monsterama: History of Wax Monsters * 2004: Monsterama: Witches Dungeon * 2004: Monsterama: Paul Blaisdell Monsters * 2003: Monsterama: Apemania * 2003: Monsterama: Creature from the Black Lagoon Collectibles * 1997: Halloween... The Happy Haunting of America! Jako aktor: * 2006: Asylum Hill jako Detektyw Mark Devaldi * 2006: Secret Life of Superfans, The * 2005: American Black Beauty jako Doc Chavez * 2005: Supercross jako Pan Lang * 2005: Behind the Camera: the Unauthorized Story of Mark & Mindy jako Garry Marshall * 2005: Naked Monster, The jako Kapitan Kompanii * 2005: Bękarty diabła (Devil's Rejects, The) jako Morris Green * 2005: Take Out jako Fredo Holt * 2005: Confessions of a Sociopathic Social Climber jako Alex * 2004: Blowing Smoke jako Ray * 2004: Creature Feature: 50 Years of the Gill-Man jako on sam * 2004: Graves End jako Szeryf Hooper * 2004: Super Secret Movie Rules: Slashers jako on sam * 2004: Super Secret Movie Rules: Disaster Movies jako on sam * 2004: Agent Cody Banks 2: Cel Londyn (Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London) jako Pan Banks * 2004: Red Riding Hood jako Tata Red'a * '2004-2007: Zagubieni (Lost) jako Leslie Arzt ' * 2004: Sure Hand of God, The jako Marcus Bowser * 2003: Low Budget Time Machine, The jako Mook * 2003: Dowody zbrodni (Cold Case) jako Butch Beard w 2005 * 2003: Dark Walker jako D.J. radiowy * 2003: Agent Cody Banks jako Pan Banks * 2003: Pies, który czynił cuda (Miracle Dogs) jako Dr Elliott * 2003: Minute with Stan Hooper, A jako Pete Peterson * 2002: Bubba Ho-tep jako Kierowca karawanu * 2002: Byliśmy żołnierzami (We Were Soldiers) jako Medevac CO * 2002: Mary Christmas jako Mac Reeves * 2001-2007: Jordan (Crossing Jordan) jako George Falk * 2001-2004: Babski oddział (Division, The) jako Ronald Crenshaw * 2001-2004: Obrońca (Guardian, The) * 2001: Przedsionek piekła (Glimpse of Hell, A) * 2001: Niefortunna zamiana (Double Take) jako Agent Norville * 2001: eMale jako Dale Fortunato * 2001-2005: Sześć stóp pod ziemią (Six Feet Under) jako Seksoholik * 2001: Skok na kasyno (Windfall) jako Packard * 2001: Vampire Hunters Club, The jako Dracula * 2000-2001: Łowcy Koszmaru (FreakyLinks) jako Stu Carmichael * 2000-2006: Zwariowany świat Malcolma (Malcolm in the Middle) jako Randy, pracownik Zoo * 2000-2002: Invisible Man, The jako Agent Norman Miller * 2000-2004: Boston Public jako Northampton Symphony * 2000: Oszukać przeznaczenie (Final Destination) jako Agent Weine * 2000: Hollywood Off-Ramp * 1999-2005: Potyczki Amy (Judging Amy) jako Alvin Twycoff * 1998-1999: Mściciel (Vengeance Unlimited) jako William Hargess (Odc. "Cruel and Unusual" (1998)) * 1998-2002: V.I.P. * 1998: Together & Alone jako Dougie Westa * 1998-2002: Dzień jak dzień (Any Day Now) jako Ojciec Michael * 1998: Wydział pościgowy (U.S. Marshals) jako Biggs * 1998: Buddy Faro jako Rex Nardo * 1998: Sweet Jane jako Kellygreen * 1997: Śmiercionośna dyskietka (Stir) jako Joseph Bekins * 1997: KasaMowa (Money Talks) jako Detective Williams * 1996: Bezduszne równania (Cold Equations, The) jako Mitch * 1996-2000: Kameleon (Pretender, The) jako Daniel Grayson * 1996-2000: Zdarzyło się jutro (Early Edition) jako Michael Fielding * 1996-2001: Nash Bridges jako Richard Bettina * 1996: Nocna zmiana (Late Shift, The) jako Jay Leno * 1995-2004: Drew Carey Show, The jako Pan Grayson * 1993-2005: Nowojorscy gliniarze (NYPD Blue) jako Dave Burgess * 1993-1997: Nowe Przygody Supermana (Lois & Clark: New Adventures of Superman) jako Herkimer Johnson * 1993: Ścigany (Fugitive, The) jako Biggs * 1993: Matlock: The Kidnapping jako Cliff Lewis * 1993: Matlock: The Fatal Seduction jako Cliff Lewis * 1992: Eddie Presley jako Keystone * 1992: Tylko ty (Only You) jako Marty * 1992: Matlock: The Vacation jako Cliff Lewis * 1991: Killing Mind, The jako Dennis Jepson * 1991-1993: Dark Justice * 1990: Capital News jako Haskell Epstein * 1989: Terror Eyes * 1989: Zbrodnia niedoskonała (Disorganized Crime) jako Bill Lonigan * 1988: Witaj w domu (Miles from Home) jako Młody policjant * 1987: Uciekinierzy (Dudes) jako Biscuit * 1987: Projekt X (Project X) jako Hadfield * 1987-1994: Star Trek: Następne pokolenie (Star Trek: The Next Generation) jako Jaron * 1986: W zakolu rzeki (River's Edge) jako Samson * 1986-1995: Matlock jako Cliff Lewis (1992-1995) Jako producent: * 2004: Monsterama: KNB EFX * 2004: Monsterama: Paul Blaisdell Monsters * 2004: Monsterama: Witches Dungeon * 2004: Monsterama: History of Don Post Studios * 2004: Monsterama: History of Wax Monsters * 2004: Monsterama: Basil Gogos * 2004: Monsterama: Sideshow Collectibles * 2004: Monsterama: The Ackermonster * 2003: Monsterama: Creature from the Black Lagoon Collectibles * 2003: Monsterama: Apemania * 1997: Halloween... The Happy Haunting of America! R de:Daniel Roebuck en:Daniel Roebuck es:Daniel Roebuck fr:Daniel Roebuck pt:Daniel Roebuck